This invention relates to methods for the treatment or suppression of tobacco or nicotine dependence or usage.
Substance abuse disorders present unique complications for patients, clinicians, and care givers. These disorders are difficult to diagnose unequivocally and fear of societal condemnation, as well as lack of simple and effective therapies, often results in patients who are reluctant to disclose their symptoms to health professionals, leading to adverse societal and health consequences. Substance abuse disorders, e.g., tobacco or nicotine usage or dependence, occur in people of all ages and backgrounds.
Use of substances such as tobacco or nicotine often leads to addiction and dependence on these substances, causing a variety of adverse consequences, including clinical toxicity, tissue damage, physical dependence and withdrawal symptoms, and an impaired ability to maintain social and professional relationships. The etiology of substance abuse or dependence is unknown, although factors such as the user's physical characteristics (e.g., genetic predisposition, age, weight), personality, or socioeconomic class have been postulated to be determinants.
Simple and effective pharmacological treatments for these disorders have proven scarce to date. It would be beneficial to provide pharmacotherapies suitable for administration to all populations, including the elderly and children, for the treatment of tobacco or nicotine dependence or usage.